


Submission

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Dom/sub, F/M, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: A week ago Sweet Pea spurned your advances to make your casual relationship more serious, but something makes him reconsider.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Combining anon smut dialogue request with the Dom/Sub Relationship square on my Riverdale Bingo card. Not my best but that's because I'm a little burnt out lol. writing 70k in two months will do that. 
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, Dom/Sub, Unprotected sex

**_“Would you reconsider if I was sober?”_ ** _ You ask, voice hoarse with the pain of rejection. Sweet Pea stared down at you, trying to gauge how much you really wanted this type of relationship with him. While it wasn’t new to him, he knew it would be new to you. Any other Serpent would be jumping at the chance but he always had reservations about acting on desires when a partner was intoxicated. He didn’t like the hazy lines of consent.  _

_ “Y/N, I’m not discussing this with you right now. Let me drive you home instead so you can sleep it off.” He replied, not knowing what his actual answer to your question may be. He let out a tired sigh as tears finally started to cascade down your face, taking your makeup with them. He didn’t want to hurt you. That was the opposite of what he wanted. But what you were asking… _

A week ago Sweet Pea had rejected your advances, and you’d be lying if you said it still didn’t hurt. You had previously had a casual sexual relationship with him but you wanted something more serious. Specifically you wanted to explore your kinkier side, however when you approached him about it he completely shut you down. He had barely spoken to you since and you knew he was avoiding you. 

Toni had tried putting you back together multiple times, however the pieces never seemed to stick. Tonight you and the other Serpents were hanging out at the quarry, something you had done since you were teenagers. Most of you were in your early twenties now and finally acclimating to the real world. Sometimes you wished things could just be the way they were when you were in high school...uncomplicated. 

**“I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.”** You said to Toni as you sipped on your cup of water. You had opted to be one of the DDs tonight. 

Your best friend groaned at you. Toni was at her wit’s end with this hopeless pining. She couldn’t stand to see you so miserable and yet so desperately horny. “I will go talk to him.” She said as she stood. “Stay here, okay? Christ, usually Cheryl is the one that plays matchmaker…” 

You watched as she left, grumbling to herself as she approached her over-sized friend who was busy chatting with Fangs. You chewed on your bottom lip as you watched her, your heart thudding painfully if you chest. Uncertainty overwhelmed you and you were sure that you couldn’t handle another rejection from the man that you had had a hardcore crush on since you were fifteen. 

“You need to go talk to her, Sweet Pea.” Toni said in a tone that dared him to defy her. “She has been moping since last Saturday! I know you have feelings for her too so stop with whatever bullshit game you’re playing and go apologize!” 

“Apologize for what, Topaz?” Sweet Pea asked, clearly irritated. “For not wanting to dominate her while she was drunk? If anything she should be thanking me.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to reign in her anger. “She’s not drunk now, so go talk to her already! I’m sick of listening to her pine over you knowing that you’re doing the same thing over her with Fogarty!” 

Fangs grinned that signature smile, “She’s gotta point, man. You were literally just talking about how much you wanted to be balls deep in her right now.” 

Sweet Pea punched him in the shoulder as a way to silence him, but Fangs just chuckled to himself. His gaze returned to Toni and he let out a heavy sigh of defeat. “Fine, Toni. I’ll go talk to her.” 

He left his two friends and walked over to where you were by the fire. He sat down next to you on the log and pulled out a cigarette to smoke. After lighting it and taking a drag, he finally looked at you. You were shaking lightly in anticipation, your nerves so tightly screwed that you thought you may vomit. You wish you could have heard the conversation between him, Toni, and Fangs. 

“So, you want to be my little sub?” He asked finally, exhaling smoke with his words. “Are you sure about that, princess? Things might get a little rough. I don’t want to hurt you unless you want me to.” 

Your face was alight with embarrassment. It was one thing to talk about your desires while drunk, that was easy. Discussing it stone cold sober was incredibly different. “Y-Yes,” You managed to choke out. “Please, I want you to hurt me just...not by breaking my heart again.” 

He turned to look at you, his expression softening as he observed the pained look on your face. “I wasn’t trying to break your heart, Y/N. You had just never talked about that kind of relationship before. I wasn’t about to go that route with you and then you regret it when you sobered up. A good dom never takes advantage of their sub, got it?” 

You nodded your head, “So...will you do it?” You braved the question, wishing with all your might that he’d say yes. Your spirit seemed to soar when he answered it with a smug grin. 

“You bet that tight ass, I will.” He said, putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to his body. “Let’s go back to my trailer. I’ve been dying to fuck you again since last Saturday.” 

Sweet Pea stood, pulling you up with him and tossing his cigarette butt. You wrapped an arm around his waist. “Taking your bike?” You asked curiously, having always wanted to ride on the back of it. 

His hand slid down to give your ass a playful squeeze. “Naturally.” He replied as you both approached his motorcycle. He handed you a helmet before getting on. You shoved it onto your head and straddled the seat behind him, wrapping your arms around his torso tightly. 

He quickly made it back to his trailer and parked his bike. You took the helmet off before getting up and handing back to him. Sweet Pea took it in his hands and led you inside. You had only been inside his trailer a few times and never for longer than it took for you both to get off. You never made a habit of sleeping over as you knew he didn’t quite care for that sort of commitment. 

Once inside of his trailer, he set the helmet down and looked you over. “And you’re sure this is what you want?” He asked again in a serious voice. “Will you tell me if it gets too much?” 

“Of course.” You said with a small smile as you grabbed him by the denim vest and pulled him flush against you. “Safe word is cosmos.” 

He chuckled lightly, “You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” He asked, his hands trailing slowly up your sides underneath your shirt. “Can’t stop fantasizing about me, can you? I bet you’re already soaking those panties of yours.” 

“Who said I was wearing any?” You asked playfully as you looked up at him, batting your eyelashes. 

His expression darkened, “Oh? No panties? That’s cause for punishment, baby girl. I hope you’re ready.” He whispered dangerously into your ear. You couldn’t help but melt against him, arousal pooling between your legs. 

He pulled you closer against him, his large hands now on your bare rib cage. “Go into the bedroom and strip. I’ll be there in a moment.” He whispered dangerously before releasing his hold on you. 

You nodded your head helplessly before going into his small bedroom and taking off your clothes for him. A few moments later, Sweet Pea walked in without his vest or flannel shirt. His plain white tank top still kept his chest and abs from view, but his biceps were a delicious enough sight that you didn’t need to see more. 

“Bend over, baby girl.” Sweet Pea said, “this is going to hurt.” 

You watch him twist his silver rings around his fingers, saliva flooding the inside of your mouth as you turn around. For him, bending over to display your ass to him. He rubbed one cheek with his palm. “Count.” He ordered before rearing his hand back and slapping you hard across the ass. You whimpered at the painful sting, body lurching forward from the force of it. Your grip on his bed sheets tightened to try and distract yourself. 

“One,” You gasped. While it hurt profoundly, especially the places where his rings connected with your flesh, there was an undeniable sense of release to it. It was not just painful but arousing as well. 

He hit you again, this time taking aim on the other side. “Two,” you said in a mewling whimper. Again and again, until he reached five. He stopped and ran his fingers over the red hand prints to soothe them. 

“Good job,” He murmured to you softly. “You did so amazing, babe. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed the back of your neck tenderly. “Would you like to stop?” He wanted to make sure that this hadn’t been too much for you. He didn’t know your limits yet. 

But you didn’t want to stop, The high from the spanking just made you all the more needy and his gentle touches and kind words only drove your desires even more wild. “No, please no.” You begged. “I need you to fuck me, Sweets.” You added. “Please just fuck me down into this mattress until I can’t stand.” 

Sweet Pea a was a little taken aback by your request, but nonetheless happy to oblige. He stripped off his remaining clothing, his cock already rock hard from punishing you before. 

Your upper body was laying on the bed while your legs were keeping your hips and ass upright. He spat into his hand and rubbed it along his shaft to lubricate it, the sound making your toes curl with anticipation. 

He pressed his tip against your soaking core, slipping inside of you easily due to how aroused you were. He let out a grunt of satisfaction as you moaned helplessly into the sheets. He pushed all the way in, balls deep as he mentioned to Fangs earlier, reveling in the feeling of your tight pussy around his thick dick. 

His hands gripped your hips tightly and really they were the only things that were keeping them upright at the perfect angle. He started to slam into you hard, loving the sounds that were spilling from your mouth. The incoherent begs for more as he moved faster and faster. He didn’t let up, not even when you showed signs of coming undone. Your screams were high pitched, crying for God as he moved relentlessly with what you felt to be god-like strength. 

It didn’t take long for you to come hard around him, your walls tensing and fluttering around him in a way that made him moan out curse after curse. He rode out your high, pumping into you until you were whimpering into the mattress. When your voice had finally gone down to its normal decibel, he released inside of you. 

Sweet Pea laid down on his bed and pulled you up beside him. His finger trailed down your back in order to go back to your ass. He wanted to help soothe the faint bruises that were starting to form. You were speechless, laying next to him in a state of half-sleep. The sex had drained every last drop of energy from you and you found it hard to stay awake in the blissful afterglow. 

He was humming you a lullaby as he continued to trace shapes into your sensitive skin. The deep sound melodious to your ears, easing you into some of the best sleep you had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe/bookmark, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)! Thank you!


End file.
